I'm Annoyed at my Dense Master
by videogamevinnie
Summary: Pikachu comes to a realization. During a meeting with the other Pokemon, he explains his plans. With Meowth, he realizes his mission. Advanceshipping, AaMayL, etc...Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Lately, I've been getting angry at my master, or a better term, my good friend. Perhaps it is because he is not following one of his dreams. Yes, I know, he certainly is on his way to being a Pokemon Master. I'll see to that. But I know another one of his dreams very well. They say a Pokemon shares the trainers dreams, and feeling. Well, I sure share Ash's feelings and dreams. Why? I'm his closest friend he will ever have. He can't hide anything from me. I know he's had his eye on that girl for a while now. Ever since they met. I could understand why he didn't say anything for the longest time, everyone is afraid of getting rejected. Well, except for my other good friend, the one who is called Brock. He sure gets his love across well, but I don't think he does it right. But now, this is ridiculous. Ash still hasn't made a move on May? Ridiculous! That is why I've been annoyed with him lately.

"Ok everyone, time for the Kanto Battle Frontier Team Meeting XXXIX to begin." I started.

It was late, late enough for Ash, Brock, May, and Max to be asleep already. The night was beautiful, with a full moon. We were stuck in the forest somewhere, because Ash got us lost again. There was a lake nearby, and our campsite was in the middle of some very tall Oaks. There were many leaves blowing around, and there was very green grass around the area.

"Tonight I have invited May's Pokemon as well for a very special announcement. Tonight we will not be having our usual discussion on battle tactics either."

There some cheering, as well as some inquisitive looks on the faces of May's Pokemon. They weren't used to having a meeting with us, normally they had their own contest appeals meeting with Blaziken leading, like I do with Ash's team.

"It has been under my observation that our good friend, Ash, has had…strong feelings for our other good friend, May. And by that I mean more than friendship. And I've been mad at him lately for not doing anything about it after all this time. I don't like seeing him in this condition!" I finished, seeing Blaziken's hand come up. Also I heard Sceptile and Corphish murmuring, "Isn't it obvious?"

"Yes?" I acknowledged.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have noticed the same with May towards Ash."

"You mean the unusual staring, the brightening up at the sight of him or her, and the blushing when speaking to each other?"

"Actually, yes!"

"I see…that is good to hear in fact! Tonight's meeting topic is going to be on: 'How to get Ash and May together,' and I want to hear some ideas." Squirtle raised its arm.

"Yes?"

"How about we write a letter to them, I mean, everybody can read! Tell them they like each other, and they have nothing to worry about!" Murmurs.

They seemed to like it. "Alright that's what we do. I'll write to Ash; Squirtle, you write to May for us. Meeting adjourned."

As I began to write, so did Squirtle. I made mine short, and to the point. Squirtle's was a bit lengthy though.

Mine read: "Pi Pika-pi, Pika Pika, Pika-pi pi Pika chu. Chu pi Pika-pi chu-pi. Chu-Ka Pi Kachu!"

There, he'll believe me.

Squirtle wrote: "Squirt Squirt-Squirt, Squirtle squirt Squirt. Squirtle squirtle squirt Squirtle. Squirtle squirtle squirtle squirtle squirt. Squirt squirtle squirt squirt squirt!!!!"

Had some grammer and spelling mistakes, but it would suffice. I placed them onto the table under their plates so that Ash and May would see them.

I woke up after Ash, and rushed out to see if I missed anything. I found Ash and May up engrossed in their letters.

"What kind of jokester writes this garbage?" Ash commented.

"Beats me…" May replied.

Watching them throw them away, I began to analyze. Ash is so dense, he didn't understand the letter. Wow, that's sad. Maybe May didn't understand because of the grammer errors, because she's one to understand that kind of thing…

Later that night…

"Welcome to the Kanto Battle Frontier Team Adjoined Meeting XL. It seems Ash is tool dense, and Squirtle needs to take a Language course. The letters didn't work…any better ideas tonight?"

Corphis spoke:

"Yes. Perhaps if we got Brock to notice, he'll put them together."

"Yes, that is a fine idea, he'll know what to do, meeting adjourned.

This plan has to work. Ash is getting more miserable by the minute, I pity him.

I woke up to an unusually bright morning. It wasn't too hot out, but it sure was bright. Ash and May were chatting about some dreams they had. Oh boy…

I ran too Brock, trying to avoid Ash or May's sight, as they would expect me to hop onto one of their persons instead of Brock. As I jumped up next to him on the makeshift table, he looked at me and asked:

"Hey Pikachu, what's up?"

I know how to explain this. I pointed at Ash and then pointed at May.

"What about Ash and May?"

I pointed at each of them with both arms and brought my hands together.

"Yup, they are good friends!" and he paid attention to his work again.

If I had 100 Poke for every time I wished I could face palm, Ash would be the richest guy on the planet. I mean, I couldn't spend the money…

Many days later…

"Ok everybody, this is the Kanto Battle Frontier Team adjoined meeting…uh, LIII. Ash and May are so dense, it's ridiculous! I'm gonna give up soon…anyway, have any more bright ideas?"

"I've given it much thought, and I have a plan that could work, but it will require much patience, and much hard work…" It was Blaziken.

Ah, Blaziken…such a smart fellow. I'm sure it has something good to say.

"Go on, I'm willing to try anything at this point…"

"Well, first we'll have to get…"


	2. Chapter 2

Again I wake up, but this time the weather is perfect for our plan! It's really hot out! Yes! First step: Capture Meowth!

I walked into the dark part of the forest to find Team Rocket once again scheming how to capture me…

"Wow, Pikachu came to us for once…"

I'm not gonna bother with these fools…thunderbolt!!!!

I grabbed Meowth and took off. (Team Rocket's blasting off again!)

I explained the situation to it, if it didn't translate for me, it would get a good shock. Meowth understood perfectly…

I found Max sitting under a tree all by himself, reading his "Pokemon monthly" or whatever he reads.

As I walked up with Meowth, he exclaimed,

"What are you doing here, Meowth?!"

"I'm here 'cuz Pikachu says he'll zap me if I don't translate for it."

"Go on…" he replied.

I began to speak, and Meowth translated.

"Max, I know you're a smart kid. You'll understand. Max, you know how trainers have a bond with their Pokemon?"

"Yeah…"

"They share emotions, too. I know for a fact that May likes Ash more than a friend, and Ash likes May more than a friend…Hey! I'm not going any further! I don't wanna hear a love story here!!!..."

Stupid…thunderbolt!

"Owtch!!!!!! Sheesh, alright, alright…

"Er…what now? My sister and best friend like each other?! Gross!"

"Max, try to understand. You're smart, you know they can't help it!"

"You're right…"

"I need you to help me make them admit their feelings!"

"Fine…tell me what to do."

"Well, find a way to get them at the lake tonight…alone, ok? That's all I need for now."

"Ok, I hope you know what you're doing…" and he went off.

Meowth, you're not done!

The plan is this, Max gets them to go to the lake tonight. It'll be very romantic, and I need to find a way to set the mood…I'll send them letters. You'll write them, because you know English!

To Ash: "Ash, this is from me, Pikachu. I got Meowth to write this…I know your feelings for May. I have a bond with you, and I share your dreams, so I know about your love. Tonight at the lake, confess your love to her. Please! I'm begging you! Don't worry about rejection; she likes you enough to respect you, even if she doesn't like you. You won't know until you confess. Above all, do not inform May about this letter!!!"

To May: "May, this is from me, Pikachu. I got Meowth to write this…your Pokemon told me about your mutterings about Ash in your sleep, so I know you like Ash more than a friend. You can't hide it much longer. You might explode!!!! Please, I'm begging you! Don't worry about him not liking you the same, he likes you enough to respect how you feel. You won't know his true feelings until you talk to him. Tell him tonight, at the lake!!!"

Thanks Meowth, you can go…

"The twerp and twerpette really like each other?"

"Yup."

"Hahahahahahaha! That's a laugh!"

"Just go already…"

I found Ash leaning against one of the trees surrounding the clearing. He was just looking towards the sky, in thought. He most probably was trying to think of some new battle strategy, typical Ash. I handed Ash the letter, and watched his eyes bulge as he read.

"…Pikachu!?" Ash began, pausing. He seemed to be confused, taking in the contents.

"You...you…know?" Ash asked.

"Pika!" I told him, I did in fact know, which was why I had begun to get impatient with him in the first place.

"Hm…Do you really think I should…tell her?" he said.

He didn't seem so sure…

"Pi…" I pleaded with him.

"Ok…If you say so, I won't know until I tell her, right?"

"Pika-chu!!"

He walked away, seemingly in thought. Now for May. If she wouldn't agree with me, the plan definitely wouldn't work.

I found May sitting on a large rock leaning over the water. She too, was deep in thought. She most probably was thinking up some new ways to show off her Pokemon's talents at a contest, maybe. I jumped onto the rock right next to her.

"Hi, Pikachu, what's that in your mouth?" She asked, taking it.

She quickly scanned the letter, and got a panicked look on her face.

"I sleep talk! Oh no…Did Ash ever hear any of it?!" She questioned.

I shook my head no. To my best knowledge, he never did hear it. In fact, I didn't hear her sleep talk personally. She looked a little relieved. In fact, she looked a bit distressed though.

"You got Meowth to write this for you? Because this is important to you?" She wondered.

I shook my head yes this time. This was very important to me.

"I have been wanting to tell him…I was thinking about it."

"Pika-chu!!"

"Fine, tonight it is…"


End file.
